


Connection Issues

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Financial Domination, Fluid Sexuality, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Punk, Service Submission, Sex, Smut, Subliminal Messages, Submission, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: A corporate saboteur enters the home of an up-and-coming CEO, hoping to "convince" her to to accept a merger. Things get complicated when they discover an unexpected guest is staying with the businesswoman. But it's nothing some gentle, subliminal brainwashing can't fix.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 56





	Connection Issues

Vi looked down at the figure kneeling below them. He had said his name was Derek: a technician for Benson Continental, an internet service provider that handled most of the area. He had also given his height, weight, date of birth, home address, bank password, and sexual fetishes. He had told his new master quite a lot more than was strictly necessary, in fact. But Vi liked to make sure they were thorough.

And Derek was at the very least thoroughly naked. He leaned back on the floor of the van slightly. His left hand propped up his wait from behind while his right hand steadily stroked his erect cock. Despite this, his attention was fully focused on Vi: the slim, effeminate person standing over them. Their hair was wavy and short, and dark like their skin. They currently wore Derek’s lifeless, grey-green jumpsuit with the Benson logo across their chest. But Derek knew they wore well-fitted black pants underneath. Above those was a transparent white top with a split front that rode nearly all the way up to between their tiny breasts. These were covered with a simple, black triangle bra supported by a thick, white band of elastic around their ribs.

It was the body of a goddess, as far as Derek was concerned, but only because Vi hadn’t finished their brainwashing. Derek didn’t really know much about “genderfluidity” or “non-binary identities” yet. Vi meant to fix that, eventually, but had other priorities at the moment.

“Now wait here like a good boy until I get back,” they ordered. “I’ll take very good care of your customers for you. In the meantime, you’re allowed to pleasure yourself, but you’ll find you can’t actually cum without my permission. Understand?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vi rolled their eyes and leaned forward slightly, teasing the tip of Derek’s reddening member with one finger. A shimmer of precum trickled out. Derek groaned.

“Why don’t you just call me master for now,” Vi compromised. “You’re lucky your bosses hired such a cute I.T. boy. Otherwise I would have just gotten what I needed from you and wiped your memory altogether.

“Instead, I’ll make sure to keep your number and trigger you for a booty call once in a blue moon,” they continued. “Even if you aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even need you to fuck with someone’s internet again on some other job. You did _such_ a good job this time.”

Vi stuck their index finger — the one with the drop of fluid still on it — in Derek’s mouth. He wasted no time siphoning off his own juices, gratefully. He did vaguely remember interfering with Ms. Ando’s internet connection, then agreeing to come and “fix” it for her, but the rest of Vi’s musings went by too fast for his mottled mind to process. He was just glad that they were happy. That made him happy. His precum increased, but he did not climax.

The corporate saboteur, currently in the guise of a Benson employee, then grabbed what they had actually opened the back of the van for: a small, cardboard box of equipment. They shut the door on Derek and turned toward the massive Ando home.

Natalie Ando was a CEO. She hadn’t been one for very long, but she had become one very quickly. Vi wasn’t even entirely certain what kind of company she worked for. All they knew was that she moved a lot of money around, and was very good at it. She was so good at it that her tiny company had become not-so-tiny in less than two years. She was, in fact, already a legitimate competitor to much older companies that moved a lot of money around.

It was one of these organizations that had hired Vi. They didn’t know which company that was, either. Though that was intentional. The request came through the same as they all did: through an anonymous email sent to one of a dozen addresses Vi possessed. Half of their usual fee was then delivered to a bank account in someone else’s name, as soon as Vi agreed to the task. Vi still visited the president of the bank once or twice a year, to make sure she was keeping all of their payments anonymous, and to reward her with as many throatfuls of cum as she could stomach.

The other half of the money would arrive when Natalie agreed to something: a merger Vi’s client had been suggesting for, to no avail, for months. Vi had a reputation for convincing people of all kinds of things. And that was what they intended to do today.

Vi approached the house and knocked. They were painfully conscious of the clack, clack, clacking of their high-heeled boots the whole way to the front door. They were still partially visible below the jumpsuit. It was a sloppy discrepancy to make. They looked decidedly more masculine in the formless uniform. Even so, Vi doubted the CEO would comment on the impractical footwear even if she did notice.

With their cardboard box under one arm, Vi knocked.

They didn’t expect a pale young woman with violet lipstick to answer.

“Hey,” she said. “You must be the internet guy.”

She was clearly only half-interested in a response. She was also clearly not Natalie Ando, the intended target. She was no older than 25. Natalie was nearly twice that age. This woman also wore heavy makeup — not just the lipstick, but purple eyeliner, too. She had black hair that looked like it might be streaked with dark blue in the right light. It fell to her straight and to her shoulders.

There she wore a tremendously cropped black hoodie that wouldn’t have even covered her sizable breasts. But beneath the hoodie she wore a black T-shirt. It was also cropped, but only showed off most of her midriff. Vi couldn’t read the bright, white design printed on the front. It looked like it was probably some kind of band logo.

Below her pierced navel, which dangled with chain jewelry, she had on a pair of black denim shorts. They were as tight as her shirt, but could have stood to be little shorter, Vi briefly thought. They were connected to even more small chains that attached to rainbow garter straps. These, in turn, topped wide-open fishnet stockings that ran down from the center of her thighs.

“Uh, yes.” Vi hesitated only slightly. They tried on a slightly deeper voice than normal, leaning into the cliche they wanted. “Sounds like you’re having some trouble with your connection, Ms. Ando?”

This wasn’t the Ms. Ando Vi was looking for, but they didn’t need anyone to know that. She was a goth, or punk, or some new fashion subculture Vi wasn’t aware of yet. She certainly didn’t look like the CEO of a rising multimillion dollar company. At least… they didn’t look like the CEO of the _right kind_ of multimillion dollar company.

“Mom!” The woman shouted over her shoulder. A taller, more mature woman appeared in the doorway behind the pale figure. She got there so fast that Vi suspected the younger woman needn’t have shouted.

“Oh good,” Natalie Ando said, slightly annoyed with her daughter. “You’re early. I took the morning off work, but if you hurry it up, I might be able to get into the office before noon.”

Natalie leaned out into the morning sunlight, revealing shorter hair than her daughter’s, but comparable features. Her hair was also dark, but cut in a short, sloping bob with just a touch of gray at the edges. Fashionable glasses framed her small eyes and slender face. She was thinner than her daughter, whose stomach spilled invitingly and unapologetic over her shorts just a bit. Otherwise, the similarities became increasingly apparent.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned back into the house — presumably to lead the way to the source of her troubles. Her daughter gave Vi a wan smile and turned on her heel, opening a path into what Vi could now tell was an enormous house. They walked through it more-or-less single file.

It wasn’t a mansion, exactly, but Vi was themself wealthy enough to recognize the subtle hints of “new money.” The furniture was brand new, and cut from the unshaped, reclaimed wood that other rich people conned “eco-friendly” millionaires into buying when they were feeling guilty. A genuine bonzai tree sat next to a window at the end of the hallway, waiting for someone to notice it. Natalie’s own high-heeled shoes clearly cost at least a grand.

“Very nice place you have here,” Vi said.

“Yes.” The businesswoman was matter-of-fact. She led the trio into a very large den, where a plain personal computer sat on a desk in one corner. She motioned to it. “My daughter, Yua, just graduated from college. She’s staying with me for a bit while she figures out what she wants to do next.”

It was Yua’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Geez, mom, it’s not like they need to know all that,” Yua said.

“Right. Yes, sorry.” Natalie seemed genuinely apologetic. This was clearly a topic the two had discussed before — at length. “Anyway, she knows all about computers and things, and I have to get ready for work. So she can tell you what’s wrong. I’ll just be down the hall if you need me.”

Vi nodded. Natalie gave Yua an awkward smile and squeezed her shoulder before exiting the room.

“I don’t actually know shit, dude.” Yua shrugged. “My mom just thinks anyone under 40 instantly understands this stuff. I was an arts major.”

“I think I can figure things out on my own.” Vi offered the girl a brighter smile than her mother had. That much was actually true. Their new thrall, jerking himself into an even deeper stupor outside, had shown them exactly what setting to adjust to fix the fake outage. “Let me just take a look behind everything.”

In reality, the stoppage was a software problem and not a hardware one. But the saboteur hadn’t expected Yua. Nothing in the target’s profile said anything about a daughter living at home. And dealing with Natalie on her own, stern and no-nonsense as she appeared to be, was already going to be a challenge. But Vi chose to look at the younger woman falling into their lap as more of an opportunity than a setback…

They took a small USB device out of their cardboard box. Most of the parcel’s contents were genuine service provider equipment: cords, gauges, and the like. But this plastic object was one of Vi’s own.

Yua slung herself over a nearby desk chair as Vi worked. She rested her arms and chin on the back rest, spreading her legs around the base to sit comfortably like that. Vi darted a very quick glance at the space where belly met thighs met denim. Her decorative chains dangled. They gave Vi even more ideas, but they did their best to keep their cool.

_Patience_ , they thought.

“As long as you can make it so my music takes less than a day to buffer, you’re my new best friend,” Yua explained.

“I’m always happy to raise people’s opinions of me,” Vi replied. They plugged in the USB device and continued to fiddle with wires and ports behind the PC, not really doing anything but making it _look_ like they were doing something. Not that it seemed to matter. Yua was just getting started.

“It’s been so boring around here without anything to listen to,” she added. “There’s nothing on TV all day and nobody around to talk to. Mom tries, but she’s really freaking busy, like all of the time. And she doesn’t really get my whole deal.”

_Now who’s the one over-sharing_ , thought Vi. _These two really have been cooped up in here with each other with nothing to do for too long._

“Well,” interjected out loud. “I’m also happy to find new friends new ways to entertain themselves. Why don’t you try it now?”

Yua paused, clearly a bit surprised to catch herself sharing as much as she did, but also slightly miffed at being cut off. She pouted her purple lips almost imperceptibly, but didn’t have a good response. She nodded instead, and reached for a pair of wireless headphones on the desk. She opened one program or another, pulled up a song, and hit play.

It didn’t really matter what song she listened to or video she watched. The thumb drive behind the computer affected the whole operating system now.

_Its amazing what you can do to a computer if you just physically access it_ , Vi thought.

Yua listened to the track for a few seconds, inaudible to Vi, and nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, this is great.”

Vi grabbed a second chair and pulled it up near Yua. They just nodded and pulled out their cellphone, not bothering to look at Yua. There was nothing to worry about now that she had the headphones on.

If anything, the connection seemed better than ever, Yua thought. It was like she could hear what the song was saying before it actually played. That made a certain kind of sense. She had listened to this one a thousand times before and knew every lyric without _needing_ to hear them. Yet this time felt… different. It wasn’t just the words. She could detect all-new meaning behind every chorus — every refrain and even the tiny moments of silence in between. Yua couldn’t decide what that meaning _was_ , exactly. She couldn’t focus enough. The information came at her too fast. Everything made a lot more sense, though. She knew that. It felt good. She knew that, too. It made Yua want to keep on listening and discover what else she hadn’t noticed before.

She reached up to take the headphones off, satisfied that everything was working, but faltered. Vi was checking emails. It was mostly requests to take on new jobs. Work was slow this time of year, though, and Vi was somewhat selective. They were comfortable enough to maintain a lifestyle and body to their liking. Yua didn’t notice their disinterest, or even look away from the screen.

“It sounds… good,” Yua chimed in again, repeating herself stupidly. “It’s, like, so fast I don’t think I can keep up. That’s… good.”

_Good. Look. Listen. Obey. Don’t think. Feels so good._

“Mhmm,” was all Vi said. They continued to look at their phone.

_Happy. Comfortable. Warm. Soft. Just look. Just listen. Don’t think. Obey. Open mind. So comfortable._

Yua blinked once, very slowly. Then her mouth began to droop as she continued staring at the screen, trying to determine exactly _why_ the fixed connection seemed so much clearer — so much more _full_. But she didn’t turn to ask Vi what they might know, being the actual expert on computers and all. Nor did she work the mouse and keyboard to try another song. Her arms just felt very tired, all of the sudden, and dropped down to her sides. Her chin remained rested on the chair’s back. That way she could keep looking at the screen comfortably. She was very comfortable.

_Obey. Don’t think. This is normal. This is good. You feel normal and good. It’s normal to submit. It feels good to serve. It makes you happy. It makes you hot. It makes you horny. It makes you wet. Being wet makes you want to listen, listening makes you obey._

“Ummm,” Yua couldn’t formulate a question. Some part of her said something was out of the ordinary, but that couldn’t be right. She felt too comfortable — relaxed, docile, obedient, happy. Besides that, she was suddenly too hot — aroused, horny, wet, excited, aching — to focus on any other sensation. She kept listening to the music instead. She kept listening for more lessons. As she did, it slowly dawned on her that she wasn’t learning new things about the song. She was learning things about _herself_. That made sense. The song wasn’t any different; she was different. That was good.

For one thing, Yua realized she was sweating. That was different. She was usually chilly in this big house, showing so much skin. She went on dressing the way she did anyway because she liked the way she looked. Her mother disapproved, of course, and that was good, too. It meant Yua was drawing attention to how good she looked and felt. It was good to show off her ass, tits, tummy, thighs, pussy, legs, lips.

She realized she was sweating because she was horny. Good. If being dripping wet and incredibly aroused kept her warm, then that let her show off her body more comfortably. The more she just listened and learned about herself, she realized, the hornier she got. So she should keep on listening. That was good, too. That made sense.

As Yua opened her mind to this new understanding of herself, Vi had already flipped to a custom-made app on their phone. It interfaced directly with every computer they had set up within their new, secret little network.

The software itself was actually the invention of a previous target. Vi had been hired to steal it. Though the client at the time didn’t actually know quite _what_ the program did. They just knew that a rival designer had been working on something big — something that could reshape the world.

That client never did find out what they had paid to acquire. Vi’s first test of the program had been on the programmer _and_ the client themselves. The pair were now living their own comfortable lives together with a very, very healthy sex life. It was the least Vi could have done, they thought, for reneging on a contract (something they had never before or since). The happy couple still sent Vi holiday cards, too. They were apparently getting a marriage license next June.

Vi made subtle adjustments to Yua’s particular program. Based on their small understanding of the young woman’s home life, they deepened her understanding that her fashion sense and lifestyle were really just ways to get attention. It had started with her mother. The two had drifted apart since Yua went to college and Natalie had exploded into the corporate world. The two had drifted apart, Vi explained to a happily receptive Yua.

That’s how it _started_. But at college Yua had begun to learn things about herself, as well. She learned that she liked men, women, and people of all stripes. She liked to get their attention. She liked for them to gawk at her. She might have scoffed and rolled her eyes at her admirers on the outside, but giving the cold shoulder was just a way to get even more attention.

The more provocatively she dressed, the more flirting had turned into catcalls. The more aggressive the attention became, the less Yua wore altogether. What she was actually wearing was quite tame for her, Vi programmed. Because she was always careful not to take it _too_ far.

Back at college, that might have gotten the attention of her professors. But… maybe that would have been good, too. She reveled in the thought of one of them taking her into their office, telling her what a slut she had become just the way her mother did. Maybe they would teach her a private lesson. She always drenched her panties at the thought (or so she thought now), but had never been brave enough to do that sort of thing in public. And now she was crestfallen.

She worried that she had missed her window where an unethical power imbalance could coerce her into raging, penitent sex with her betters. She wasn’t in school anymore. She didn’t have a job. Maybe if she just walked around town naked she would be arrested. Then she could pay for her crimes with her body. Yes. That might work…

The first part of this fantasy was probably at least _somewhat_ true. Vi could sense the tension between Yua and Natalie. And implanting memories or fantasies or both was always easier when there was at least a kernel of truth to them. The dazed smile on the less and less rebellious girl’s face made Vi believe they had struck home. Her heavy breathing more-or-less confirmed it. There was only really one way to find out, though.

Vi hit a final button on their phone and the college grad blinked a few times. She didn’t look away from the screen, though. Her song had ended minutes ago, but she didn’t need it. She could still hear words bouncing around inside her head.

Vi leaned in close, speaking directly into one of the girl’s muffled ears: “Can you hear me, Yua?”

Yua let out a tiny gasp as she realized the stranger was still there, and suddenly so close. The motion caused some saliva that had been pooling at the bottom of her mouth to dribble down the center of her chin. She didn’t seem to notice it. Nor did she look up at the androgynous guest whose breath she could already feel on her neck. They were just saying more words, after all. Yua liked the words. She wanted to listen to whatever they had to say. So she did.

“Yes,” was all she said.

“Good girl,” Vi replied. “Now I’ve noticed you have a rather unique way of dressing. You’re very sexy and love to show off a lot of skin. Even around your own mother, you make sure any random intruder would find you with your ass hanging out. And nobody would have the slightest bit of trouble reaching up your shirt, past your lovely belly, to grope these huge, sensitive tits.”

Vi demonstrated that exact motion. They reached their slender arms up from behind, running fingers up Yua’s waist and toying with her navel a bit, before finding her bra-less mounds and squeezing them tight beneath her shirt. Yua’s earlier gasp was replaced with a soft moan as the visitor’s words and her own new understanding of herself ricocheted off each other in her mind. The excitement of a complete stranger finally fondling her without permission, right here in her own home, was too much. It pushed out thoughts like whether her mother might hear, or if she had really always felt this way.

“What would you call someone like that?” Vi didn’t wait for a reply. “I’d say you’re a completely hopeless _slut_.” As they concluded the thought, Vi squeezed even harder, contrasting the sudden shock by making gentle circles with their thumbs around Yua’s bulging nipples.

Her eyes crossed ever so slightly and this time. She made a noise loud enough that her mother might have heard it. That was good, though. Getting discovered, being used like a toy by someone her own mother had let in herself would certainly get Yua attention. Attention was good. She groaned even louder to emphasize the point.

Vi quickly removed one hand from massaging the girl’s chest and slapped it over her still-wet mouth.

“Not just yet,” Vi explained. “You still have a lot more learning to do.” Yua wasn’t entirely sure what they meant, but was too stricken with fear and excitement at being suddenly, forcibly gagged to argue. Removing their second hand from her breast, Vi took out their phone again, making some further adjustments. And Yua, still wearing her headphones, relaxed forward back into the back-facing chair.

“There,” Vi crooned, and stroked Yua’s hair gently. “I promise I’ll get quite a lot of use out of you before the end of the day. But first I actually need to see your mother. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you, slut?”

“Prob’ly her office,” she slurred. “Always working. Doesn’t pay any ‘tention to me. Too busy.”

“We can probably do something about that.” Vi reached into their cardboard box, the same one that had contained the USB device now helping a blissful Yua become even more cooperative. They pulled out a small, paper packet. It looked like the packaging for a single antacid, or a condom, perhaps.

“This will finally help her relax, Yua, and focus on something other than work,” Vi said. “At the very least, she won’t be able to focus on _work_ , and then I can help her learn all kinds of new ways to spend her time. Do you know any way I can get her to swallow it?”

“Ummm.” Yua wasn’t sure about that. Her face said that she might know just the way, in fact, but she didn’t want to say. Groping _her_ was fine. She wanted it and quite a lot more — had wanted it for years, so she thought. That was so very, very good. But letting what was essentially a home invader at this point… What? Drug her mother?

Yua admittedly saw a certain appeal to the plan. She imagined Natalie totally and completely happy — totally unable to render any aid to her own daughter. That would be even better than if her mother discovered her being violated. Then she really would be totally helpless… Her legs twitched and her ass clenched at the thought.

However, despite the distance that had grown between them, Yua still cared about her mother. Getting her attention was what originally inspired her to be the slut she was today! Surely her wonderful molester could understand that. They were helping fulfill her deepest, darkest fantasies, after all. They had her best interest — her interest in being held down and used for someone else’s pleasure — at heart.

“I… don’t know.” She couldn’t bring herself to outright deny Vi.

“Come now,” Vi said. “Don’t you trust me?” And with that they pushed a virtual dial up, up, and all the way up on their phone’s app.

_Trust. Obey. Listen. Serve. Good sluts do anything. Not just your body; not just your twat, pussy, cunt, cherry, snatch. Give up your will. Give up your mother. Prove you obey. Make her like you. Make her happy. Trust. Obey. Slut. Good slut. Good slut. Good sluts!_

Nothing happened outwardly for a few moments. Slowly, though, Yua began happily nodding in agreement to some unheard statement.

“I m-mean… Well, it would be nice to see her unwind a little,” she finally conceded. “S-Smoothie. Mom always has… smoothie before work. No time… for anything else.”

“Good girl, Yua!” Vi flipped to a new section of the app. “It’s good that you sold out your own mother to a total stranger. It really shows what a good slut you are.”

“What?” Yua shivered at the compliment, but something about the phrasing seemed slightly off. “I didn’t… I mean, I didn’t mean to-”

Before she could finish, Vi said: “You can cum now.” They tapped a big, red button on the app’s interface and suddenly all Yua could think about were the stars exploding across her vision. It was the most intense climax of her life, ratcheting her jaw open in a soundless scream, and causing her to arch her back, tummy pressing into the chair as her hands shot down to grip her crotch.

After a few seconds of this, she slumped forward yet again, even sweatier than before. She gulped air in big, satisfied mouthfuls. Even more drool poured out from the corner of her mouth as a result. She noticed this time as it dripped onto her right thigh, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t even remember that she had been trying to say something a moment ago.

She had no time to recover before Vi reached forward. Without Yua noticing, they had reached past a coil of Ethernet cables and other useless junk inside the cardboard container. The device hidden there was actually meant for Natalie, originally, but Vi needed something to keep Yua entertained while they completed their actual objective.

It was a large, pink vibrating egg — bent in the center and growing slightly wider at the far end. Yua’s head lolled in satisfied confusion while Vi quickly unzipped her shorts. They pulled her panties open wide and gently inserted the toy past her pink lips, in too much of a hurry to ask for permission Yua was certain to give anyway.

The sense of suddenly being entered and filled and full like that, even by the silicone mass, snapped Yua back into her previous explosion of pleasure. Vi wasn’t sure her orgasm would be so quiet this time, though, and so they stuck three fingers deeper into her mouth. Yua reflexively sucked her mouth tight against them as if it were the wonderful dick she still craved. In her confusion, she mostly couldn’t tell the difference.

The tightness of her panties naturally pressed the egg deeper towards her uterus. Her lower lips swallowed it whole, as if they had a say in the matter. Although Vi kept the remote end in hand. Thinking for a moment, they wrapped it loosely around one of Yua’s own chains for safekeeping. It looked more-or-less like any other part of their ensemble now. Albeit “cuter” than her metal ties.

“Now I’m going to leave you with this and your music for a bit while I talk to your mother,” Vi explained to the young woman from a million miles away. “Make sure you listen _very_ carefully. I’ve set you up with the full playlist I provide for all my best customers. It’s designed to really let you… hear the difference in streaming speeds. It’s so different that _you’ll_ feel like a totally new person by the time I get back.”

* * *

Vi realized they hadn’t actually asked _where_ Natalie’s office was, but it didn’t take long to find. It was the only room in the whole, huge building with the door open and a light on. Natalie was seated at a laptop, typing furiously, completely oblivious to Vi’s presence.

It took even less time to locate the smoothie. It was in a plastic container next to Natalie’s purse — right by the door, ready to travel with her the moment she left. She really didn’t have time for anything enjoyable in her life… It was nothing to worry about, though. Vi was going to see to that.

Not one to let an opportunity pass them by, Vi immediately unscrewed the cap of the room temperature drink and split their tiny package of powder into the concoction. The light blue dust didn’t exactly blend in with the pink of the smoothie, but it was invisible with the cap back in place. Vi just had to make certain that-

“What are you doing?” Natalie was suddenly right behind them. She had crossed the room without a sound, even in her heels. The too-plush carpeting — deep and very likely just installed, Vi realized — had absorbed her footsteps. And now she was glaring daggers at the impostor technician, facing her purse and morning “meal.”

Vi turned around quickly to reveal their smartphone in one hand.

“I’m sorry,” they deadpanned. “I was just checking my emails. You seemed busy and I didn’t want to interrupt your work.”

Natalie’s expression softened slightly, but only slightly.

“I mean, what are you doing here in the first place?” She marched up to Vi, but pushed past them to grab the plastic container and her nearby purse. She carried them back to her desk on the other side of the room. Perhaps she had thought Vi was trying to steal from her? That was fine. It would hopefully keep her mind off the drink.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Natalie.” Vi started the conversation back up. “I just didn’t get the chance to show you some important new features included with your upgraded service.”

“I’m sure they’re all fine,” she very, very patiently responded. “I just need to be able to access all my work files from home. I’m too busy right now to be disconnected just because I’m out of the office. If everything is working properly, then… I think you should leave.”

She meant it. One hand remained rested on her purse. She really did think that this slim little working class peon had tried to root through her belongings. Well, she was incorrect on several counts. But that didn’t make this situation any less precarious.

“Absolutely!” Vi reached for something — anything — to remain in the conversation. “It’s just that… I notice you’re using a laptop with wi-fi. You need to log in a _little_ bit differently with your upgraded service. Do you mind if I show you?”

Now Natalie rolled her own eyes, unwittingly completing the set. But her desire to make sure everything was in working order, and her self-professed lack of technical know-how, outweighed her annoyance. She did need to make sure the laptop connected to the internet. Without that, she couldn’t keep working from home without hogging the computer in the den, and that would only upset Yua. She wanted to avoid that if she could. More importantly, she didn’t have time for it.

Instead she gestured for Vi to sit down at the desk. As they walked past, Natalie unscrewed the cap of her smoothie bottle, realizing she probably wasn’t going to get in to the office before noon today after all. Without even looking at the contents, she took a very _efficient_ gulp.

Vi made an inaudible sigh of relief. They fiddled pointlessly with settings on the laptop, not really doing anything all over again. Just as had happened with Yua, they could finally relax now that the hardest part had passed.

Behind them, Natalie blinked a few times and began to gulp the smoothie just a bit more greedily — a bit less “efficiently.” She apparently hadn’t realized how hungry she was. Work had really been running her ragged, and she hadn’t had time for a proper meal in… she didn’t know how long. The smoothie seriously hit the spot.

In just a few seconds it was almost completely gone, save for the residue stuck to the inside of the plastic container. Natalie still wasn’t satisfied, though. If anything she felt lightheaded. Clearly she was _very_ hungry. She just needed something to fill the inside of her stomach: something to last her until she got to work and could raid the office kitchen or something. Vi was still turned to the laptop, doing something computer-y, and likely couldn’t see Natalie.

_Oh_ , she thought. W _hat the hell? It’s my house anyway. I worked super hard to get it and don’t have anything to be embarrassed about in my own house. I make the rules._

Behind the IT guy, or whatever their official job was, Natalie gripped the thermos with both hands and tilted it back. She licked as much off the insides of the nearly hollow tube as her tongue could reach. The motion felt… surprisingly good. It felt strangely relaxing to not care about her posture or appearance, even if nobody could see her. But the strange stance and her own dizziness joined forces to make her lose her balance. She was too smart for that, though, and spread her legs as wide as her sensible skirt would allow. She looked absolutely ridiculous, but eked out just a bit more of the delicious goop. It tasted wonderful on her tongue. Not to mention the sensation of working her jaw to consume more and more of it felt good all by itself.

“Well, would you look at this!”

“H-Huh?” Natalie jerked the cylinder away from her mouth, leaving a bit of pink slime to dribble down her bottom lip. Vi was still looking at that computer, thank God, but she still did her best to regain some composure. In this case, that meant discarding the mostly empty smoothie. She dropped it directly on the floor. That way nobody would realize what she had done! Then Natalie stumbled over to where Vi was seated: where she had been seated only moments ago.

Natalie leaned forward, forward, forward — well over Vi’s shoulder — practically sticking her face into the laptop screen. She felt very good, but was even more lightheaded than before. She tried to use the chair for support without Vi noticing. Though she quickly forgot that original intention as she realized just how _warm_ this body felt next to her. She draped one arm over their shoulder, pressing her breasts into the other in what she thought was a very subtle maneuver.

“Wus’ the matter?” Eyes half-closed, her half slurring, half purring question made her sound far more like her daughter than she had before. “Looks ‘kay to me.”

If Natalie could think straight, she would have noted the screen was completely black. She could not think straight. So instead of saying anything else, she bent her neck to rest it on Vi’s wavy hair. Her left arm, still draped over her guest, found its way down to their own chest.

“Oh yeah,” she mused. “That’s funny. Guys aren’t s’posed to have titties.” She giggled at the brashness of what she had just said, without really thinking about the fact that she had already done much more than that by groping this stranger. It was very rude, probably, but so what? She was a very rich lady. She worked hard to be rich, and buy this house, and rich people could afford to speak their minds. The fact that there wasn’t actually much in her mind at the moment didn’t matter.

The decidedly not male — or female, for that matter — Vi inhaled patiently. They were glad to see things were proceeding quickly, but knew they would have a lot of explaining to do to this woman, as well. Maybe she and Derek could sit in on the same lessons on gender identity and their own, expanding sexuality?

“You seem slightly tired, Ms. Ando.” Vi slipped out from under the euphoric woman and behind her. They gripped her by the ass and waist and guided her into the seat before the laptop.

“Hey,” Natalie protested. “I can sue you for grabbing me like that, you know. I got lotsa money.” She giggled again. When Vi removed their hand from her waist, she grabbed it loosely and guided it down her blouse. The aphrodisiac worked wonders in the hypnotic induction drug Vi had slipped her. However, since the saboteur never knew how big or how strong their target might be, the dosage was necessarily very strong. Natalie was not large. Especially around the middle, pregnancy had permanently left her with a very pleasant tummy, but she wasn’t some 250-pound bodyguard.

“You gotta do what I say,” she added playfully. She was rich. This was her house. That meant she had all the power here. She felt very clever over the realization.

“Sure, Natalie. I’ll give you exactly what you want. Let’s talk about that, actually.”

Vi fiddled with their phone, adjusting colors, frequencies, and occasionally throwing in a few handpicked patterns for good measure. The image of a smiling, dull-eyed woman riding reverse cowgirl on a mostly obscured figure’s waiting cock flashed on the laptop screen almost faster than the human eye could register. Natalie just barely caught it out of the corner of her eye.

“H-Hey,” Natalie said. “Think I saw something… weird.”

“Really? What was it?”

“I’m… not sure. It was… too fast.”

“Why don’t you keep looking and tell me what you see?”

Natalie rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses, and was about to ask something when another image blitzed past. It was a slim middle-aged man, also ministering to someone else’s erection, but this time with his mouth. Then a woman with huge breasts and a proportionately large cock was masturbating into the camera. A muscular man mauled a woman’s tits. A woman with the most gorgeous thighs Natalie had ever seen cradled the head of a dreamy woman between them; she was eating her out.

Did Natalie always think of other women’s thighs as gorgeous? For that matter, when did she start using terms like tits — hooters, melons, jugs? Maybe the words on the screen could explain it. The nice man said to watch the screen, after all, and there were words flashing on the screen as well. Except they were so fast. Natalie couldn’t even read them.

_Watch listen bimbo slut whore release let go cunt pussy cock give in._

Natalie realized she could read the words, after all, but couldn’t quite understand them. She knew she just had to keep watching. If she saw them enough times, and just gave in to the pattern, they would start to make sense. At some point the CEO realized she was wearing a pair of headphones, too. The ISP guy must have put them on her. Good idea! Maybe she could hear something. She just had watch, listen, understand, focus, give in, obey.

_Too stressed gotta relax loosen up obey give in let someone else take over don’t think thinking is work relax empty your mind fill your pussy ass titties mouth sex is fun sex is relaxing you need to relax._

Natalie let some of the tension pour out of her shoulders. She let her legs spread wider in the as she slumped back in the chair — more relaxed than she had been in months. She even undid a button on the front of her blouse. Or was it two? Either way, the suit she was wearing was just too tight. Or maybe she was just too uptight? That sounded right. She was too high-strung and needed to let go — give in, release, give up, be happy, obey, watch the pictures, be like the pictures, be like Yua, be relaxed, be a… Bimbo? Be a bimbo. Be a slut.

_Obedience is ultimate relaxation being a sex slave is the ultimate obedience use your pussy use your ass use your mouth use your tongue use your body to prove you are relaxed be a slut you are a slut you are a whore you are happier this way want to be happy want to be a slut whore bimbo slave._

More obscene pictures flew past at even higher speeds than before. Everyone in them seemed so… relaxed. Natalie thought about Yua. Her daughter was always having so much more fun, dressing however she wanted without a care in the world. She was always so relaxed — obedient, happy, docile, fun, such a slut. Yes. Her daughter was a slut, just like the people in the videos.

That didn’t seem quite right at all. Natalie was always the one working hard to support the two of them. She deserved to relax more than Yua! She deserved to be a way bigger slut and get fucked and used like all the happy people in the images. She had worked so, so hard for so, so long. She had bought a house. She had started her own company. Didn’t she deserve a break? Didn’t she deserve to be someone’s wet, willing bimbo sex toy? Anyone would do, really. In fact, it was better if she didn’t know them. It would show how carefree and relaxed she was if she let a total outsider take control of her life — her body, snatch, money, anus, tongue, hooters, company.

The images were going by so fast now that Natalie couldn’t make them out anymore. She didn’t need to. They flashed across the inside of her mind every few seconds now, even if she closed her eyes. She didn’t need the laptop, or whatever it it had been for. She just needed to be a good sex slave for, well, a complete stranger! That would prove how relaxed, open, willing, happy, slutty, docile, obedient she was. And that would make her happy. And being happy would make her even hornier.

It only took a few minutes of this before Natalie had her skirt down around her knees. She was masturbating furiously under her panties (they were plain and black, but Vi would do something about that, too). Vi then selected another preset from the app on their phone. As Natalie fingered herself, moaning to a deaf household, she became a raging river of hormones and Pavlovian conditioning. A dozen self-reinforcing suggestions bullied all common sense and unhelpful personality traits out of her head, tamping them down into her pussy. There her willfulness could safely liquefy and leak out. Her thoughts were just lube for someone’s big, eager cock. Maybe this stranger’s? Yeah. That would make her happy.

She was in heaven.

At the same time, Vi expanded Natalie’s understanding of sexuality just a bit — her understanding of gender identity as a whole, really. She wasn’t just a mindless whore. She was a welcoming, magnanimous, pansexual slut. Dick, pussy, tits, ass: every size, shape, color, and configuration made her wet, so long as the owners of said beautiful bodies were willing to hold her down and use her like a toy. Not seeing the difference was very relaxing. That just made her even hornier which, in turn, made her even more excited to be ravished in all kinds of new and exciting ways.

Vi, satisfied that Natalie was under control, relaxed a bit. They unzipped the stifling jumpsuit down to their navel, then returned to check back on Yua.

Vi hit a final button on their phone, and the college grad blinked a few times, as if waking from a dream. She suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with. Her master looked down appreciatively at her exposed breasts. Yua had pulled her T-shirt up to match the cropped hoodie, which had never been meant to be worn without a layer underneath.

“It sounds, uh, back to normal,” she managed. “Everything is normal and… uh, good.”

She looked down at her large bust, hugged by the tight T-shirt, and seemed to notice the saliva (there was so much more of it now) for the first time. Rather than wipe it up, however, she squeezed her knockers together around it — pressing them together with her arms and propping them up from the bottom with the back-turned chair seat. Her legs spread wider: ludicrously so this time.

“So, uh, is there anything else you’d like to handle?” She asked the question with a seductive, slightly girlish whisper that hadn’t been there when Vi was invited into the home.

Her whole display was… slightly ridiculous, to be honest. But Vi had to give the girl a break. Although she believed it had always been the case, Yua had only been a willing cock slave for a short time. Everything she knew about her new role probably came from porn. And in most circumstances, this over-the-top act would indeed net her exactly the kind of fantasy — of being seized and violated to a random stranger’s satisfaction — that she now thought she had harbored for years. Maybe there had been more truth to the implanted fantasy than Vi thought?

Vi had quite a lot of time before Natalie would be in the right mind to call up the client. She would need to complete her own round of “lessons,” first. Then the barbiturates and aphrodisiac would need to wear off.

“Actually, there is one thing, Yua,” Vi offered. They finished unzipping the jumpsuit past their crotch. Then repeated the process with their tight black trousers underneath. Their slightly dark, already hardening cock poked through. “I want you to kneel for me.”

Yua needed no further goading. She immediately dropped out of her chair, onto her knees, knowing exactly what to do. She kept her teats compressed tight, still slick with drool. Breathing heavily, she willed even more spit out of her watering mouth and onto her chest. Then she took the solidifying dick between the slickness.

It straightened another inch or two. The tip finally peaked out between her bosom. It was darkening red in contrast to her pale, sun-starved skin. And the blood welling up inside it made it feel hot. It was a beacon of warmth demanding that her lips and tongue come to relieve it. So she did. Yua formed a seal around it with her lips and sucked firmly, pulling her head back from the meat of her mouth. Her tongue waddled clumsily in the airtight tunnel her stretched lips formed between teeth and tip.

This wasn’t Yua’s first blowjob or titjob. It would be far, far from her last. But she also wasn’t as experienced as her mother perhaps thought. Her obsessive servitude and eagerness to please made it easy for Vi to direct her, though. She was a good listener. And doing what she was told made an itching heat crawl up her own loins. The more she sucked, licked, and stroked, the wetter she became, until she she reached into her own unzipped her own shorts. She pushed the pink egg deeper and deeper into herself, trying to absorb even greater levels of satisfaction from it.

They continued like this for a few moments. Vi, only half paying attention, issued soothing orders to their newest thrall every few seconds, but otherwise spent the time replying to those emails they had read earlier. Yua didn’t mind. Her eyes bulged as she simply absorbed one command after a next: harder first, then slower, to use her tongue more beneath the shaft. Her jaw tired and her tits grew sore as the saliva evaporated. She took a break to build up more spit and dribble it over the tip. Then she continued.

Vi was putting on an impassive face, but enjoyed the experience immensely. What the woman lacked in experience, she made up for with enthusiasm and reckless stamina. Most new slaves did. And this was one of Vi’s favorite periods with anyone new. They liked it so much that they sometimes suppressed a subjects conditioning and started all over from scratch — watching free will melt under intense pleasure, and pleasure turn to need, all on a face that didn’t even realize they performed this whole song and dance before.

The thought began to push Vi over the edge. One hand still on the phone, they took their free digits to play with their own small, soft breast — the one Natalie had so surprised to discover before. Their breathing quickened. Yua began a muffled squeal as she saw what and who was coming.

Her master orgasmed with a short, adorable yelp that didn’t at all fit the confident airs they had been putting on up to that point. Warm jizz gusseted out and out and out. Yua happily contained it at first, but was surprised when secondary jets of the tingling ooze followed. She choked a bit, but not unhappily. Cum drizzled back down around her master’s still-hard cock and pooled where the member poked out of her cleavage.

She swallowed what she could like a good, satisfied slut. Then she sucked and licked and lapped, keeping the filthy cock prisoner with her own tits, and sending shockwaves of sensation back up Vi’s stomach. Vi fidgeted and groaned.

_Ah! master is so cute like this_ , thought Yua, smiling through a mess of fluids. _It’s gonna be so nice working for them._

The pair continued like that, with Vi eventually abandoning their disinterested persona altogether, for another two sessions. Yua was thrilled to be used and of so much use.

* * *

“Of course sirs,” Natalie agreed into her smartphone. “Yes, sirs. I’m looking forward to it, too, sirs! Oh, yes. It’ll be a big change, but that’s okay. There have been a lot of big changes in my life today.”

Natalie giggled to one of her unseen audience members. “Oh, absolutely. I’m sure you’ve all got _big_ things you’d like to show me. Once I sign all the paperwork for the merger, we’ll have lots and lots of time to get to know all kinds of things about each other.”

She wasn’t the least bit self-conscious, standing behind master’s van, her top now completely unbuttoned to the waist. Her shirttails were still tucked tight into her shortest skirt — rolled up as high as she could manage. Master was going to lend her some much sexier ones until she could buy a whole new wardrobe. She had discarded her panties on the floor of her office, next to the empty thermos from before.

Nearly everyone in the neighborhood would still be at work, but anybody that did so much as look out a window would see three or four whole inches of fabric below the bottom of her cunt. She was proud of the new underwear she had slipped on instead. It was the frilly pink stuff she used to wear when she still went out for drinks with her coworkers, _just in case_ she went home with someone. She never had. She always went home early instead, afraid of getting a late start in the morning. Why had she ever been concerned about that? She could have been getting fucked by all sorts of people this entire time, even before master had showed up.

Looking at her now, with her mussed hair and dreamy expression, Natalie bet Yua was already way ahead of her. Good for her! She was probably very happy.

Her daughter was dressed mostly the same as before. Except her tight shorts were completely unzipped, showing off her own black, boy-cut panties. The egg was still there. A white, cartoonish picture of a skull smiled where her pussy would have been. As was its remote end, still tied to one of Yua’s chains. Her T-shirt was completely gone, however, leaving only the obscenely cut hoodie. It didn’t so much as cover her nipples if she arched her back — which is exactly what Yua did while standing at attention and waiting for Natalie to finish her call.

When the call with her former competitors (now coworkers) finally ended, she handed the phone back to master. They had taken Yua’s already: along with both women’s wallets and purses. Master would give them back if they needed them. That made sense.

“Alright ladies,” master began as they pocketed the cellphone. Vi was no longer wearing the formless jumpsuit at all. They were back in their more fashionable, more obviously feminine clothing of choice. “We’re going to take a ride. Why don’t you two hop in the back?”

As they opened the back doors of the van, neither woman was particularly surprised to see the naked man still kneeling there. Vi had told them to expect Derek. Wordlessly, Natalie and Yua clambered in next to him, presenting their asses to master for as long as they could. Vi gave them each hurrying slaps on their rears, which elicited pleased giggles and shouts.

They assumed identical kneeling postures to either side of Derek: butt cheeks balanced on the backs of their heels, hands between their legs, chests pushed out, and eyes front.

“Why don’t you two reward Derek for being such a good, quiet boy all day? Derek, you’re allowed to come as much as you like now. Ladies, just make sure you clean him up when you’re done.”

That was the best idea either woman had heard in minutes. They each grabbed his still-erect penis in one hand. With the other two, they slowly guided his back and head to the floor. Their free arms ran up and down his sides, back, nipples, neck, and ears. They stroked him slowly, but firmly in a unison the formerly dysfunctional duo didn’t realize they were capable of. It was the most relaxed Natalie had ever been, and the closest to her mother that Yua had felt in ages.

The pair expressed as much to each other. One would explain how nice it was to finally have some mother-daughter bonding, while the other’s mouth was preoccupied, suckling on Derek’s happily wriggling form. It was all thanks to master, of course. They would have to thank them after they arrived at their new home away from home. For now, Vi closed the door behind them, leaving their eyes to adjust in the sudden gloom of the dirty van.

Natalie already had so many ideas on how best to please master, courtesy of the happy people in the video she had watched again, and again, and again. And Yua explained how fun it might be to role-play with master — pretending to be helpless, brainwashed sex slaves, too horny and mindless to realize they were captives of some hypnotized harem. Yua had _lots_ of different fantasies, master said. It sounded like they would have plenty of time to explore them in her new job. She was going to be a live-in caretaker! It was the perfect job for a depraved slut just out of college, like her.

Her mother was going to help out, of course. Natalie had decided to accept the merger after all. That’s what the phone call had been about. It would give her so much more time to spend with master and Yua, getting fucked raw without a say in the matter, like human furniture.

Of course, she was taking a pretty substantial pay cut in the process. It came with her promotion from CEO to a brand-new position they were starting specially for her. It didn’t have a name yet, but she was partial to “office cum dumpster.” Although that created semantic problems. She was eager to be fucked by absolutely anyone (preferably everyone), but hadn’t _quite_ gotten the hang of taking her coworkers without cocks, or whose wonderful rods didn’t quite work that way, into account.

Master was going to fix that. They were kind enough to offer a part-time job working alongside Yua to compensate for her lost wages (plus all the assets she was forfeiting to Vi in the first place, naturally). Being their maid didn’t really count as work, though, since she’d be taking orders the whole time. Letting other people tell her what to do was _so_ relaxing. Doing it where she would be getting fucked all the time, and watch her daughter regularly do the same, was practically a weekly vacation!

Their identical thoughts for what the future held were just a little two exciting for Yua and Natalie. Still in unison, they had sped up their two-woman handjob quite considerably. Derek was clearly about to pop.

“Mind if I take this one, honey?” Natalie was already hiking up her skirt and pushing the panties she was so proud of roughly to one side. Her aching hole dripped juices onto Derek’s bouncing stomach as she positioned herself over him. “It’s been a long time…”

Yua giggled. “Of course not, mom. Master already took care of me. Plus they called ahead to tell some of the other caretakers we’ll be working with to break me more in once we get home, so I’ll know all their ins and outs! You have fun.”

Natalie lowered her slick cunt onto the waiting member. It radiated heat and need. She ran her hands up and down her dazed new coworker’s thighs, reveling in the frustrating lack of purchase. She barely pumped a dozen times before Derek erupted into her womb. It might as well have been magma for how much pent up heat it had collected in the last few hours. The pressure surprised Natalie, but she held her weight down on the cock as best as she could.

Cum still leaked out in warm rivulets, unable to be contained to so small a space. Natalie didn’t climax at first. She tried her best to hold on and savor this feeling. She looked at her daughter. Yua was masturbating recklessly around the sex toy she didn’t dare remove. It seemed she couldn’t wait after all.

That was enough to push Natalie over the edge. Her body convulsed and she slowly, gently collapsed backwards. She continued pumping up and down on the mind-fucked man’s increasingly sticky flesh for good measure. When she finally decoupled, she put one hand on her pussy, cupping as much of the warm, wonderful substance as she could back inside her. The van hit a bump at some point, causing Yua to squeal as she plunged unexpectedly deep into herself, but Natalie barely felt it. She was just too relaxed to pay attention.


End file.
